starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Era de la Nueva República/Leyendas
La Era de la Nueva República (5 DBY-25 DBY) toma lugar desde un año después de la Batalla de Endor hasta la invasión yuuzhan vong. Es uno de los periodos mas explorados de Star Wars. Descripción de la Era La Era de la Nueva República esta marcada principalmente por la transformación de la Alianza Rebelde en un nuevo gobierno que traiga la paz y la justicia en la Galaxia, continúa la Guerra Civil Galáctica esta vez contra el Remanente Imperial. Se destaca también el renacimiento de la Orden Jedi conducida por Luke Skywalker, la aparición de Mara Jade, la resurreción del Emperador Palpatine y la caida de Luke al Lado Oscuro y finalmente la boda de Luke y Mara Jade. Era de la Nueva República 5 DBY *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Rebel Agent'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' 6 DBY *''Missed Chance'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' 7 DBY *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' 8 DBY *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''First Contact'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' 9 DBY *''Mission to Zila'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' 10 DBY *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - campaña de la Alianza Rebelde'' (pantallas de la Nueva República) *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Boba Fett: Recompensa por Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: Cuando la Gorda Cuelga'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' 11 DBY *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''Cazarrecompensas'' - Historia de Kenix Kil *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' 12 DBY *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' 13 DBY *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Academia Jedi: Leviatan'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' 14 DBY *''Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' 16 DBY *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''La Prueba del Tirano'' 17 DBY *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Two for One'' 18 DBY *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' 19 DBY *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' 20 DBY *''Unión: La Boda de Luke y Mara'' 21 DBY *''Judge's Call'' *''Fool's Bargain'' 22 DBY *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' 23 DBY *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: Herederos de la Fuerza'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: La Academia de la Sombra'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: Los Perdidos'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: Espadas de Luz'' *''Los Jóvenes Jedi: El Jedi más Oscuro'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' 24 DBY *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal''